degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Zoë-Grace Friendship
The friendship between Zoë Rivas and Grace Cardinal, known as Cardivas (Card'inal/R'ivas) and Gracevas (Grace Cardinal/Zoë Ri'vas'), developed during the fourteenth season of Degrassi. Friendship History Overview Grace and Zoe formally met when Zoe came to Grace asking for her help with a private online platform for Degrassi Nudes, Season 13 In Unbelievable, Grace and Zig are questioned by Drew about the video featuring Zoë being sexually assaulted by two unseen assailants as Miles's party. Zig says that the video doesn't surprise him and calls Zoë crazy. However, Grace retorts by asking Zig whether he was implying that Zoë deserved to be taken advantage of, to which he replies that he does not think she did. Grace and Zig leave Drew, with Grace saying they will keep an eye out for anyone suspicious, adding that whoever raped Zoë "deserves a karmic balls kicking". Later, while Becky, Imogen, and Drew are working to figure out who shot the video, Grace spies on them and reveals that she is, in fact, "The W4tch3r." She suggests that in order to find out the culprit, they should send an anonymous email to someone from each pair, claiming that the pair with the strongest reaction must be responsible. Becky agrees to go along with the plan. Season 14 In If You Could Only See, Grace sits and uses her laptop when Zoë and Frankie approach her and Zoë tries to get her attention and compliments her wardrobe when she gets Grace's attention. She gives them ten seconds to talk to her about whatever they want. Zoë asks her to set up an anonymous OomfChat service where the cheerleaders can send nude pictures of themselves to their fellow male students for money. Grace agrees to set up the service as it is her brand of feminism but asks for twenty percent of the profits because time is money. Grace and Zoë reach agreement. In There's Your Trouble, Grace reveals to Zoë that Frankie has only sent one nude picture of herself after Zoë tells her that their plan is in revolt because of Frankie's attitude. Zoë questions her on why it wasn't brought to her attention and Grace tells her that it's not her problem. She then tells Grace that she's doing it because whenever people look at her, all they see is the bad stuff that's happened and she wants a fresh start. Grace points out the irony in Zoë's plan and tells her that she'd have more luck if she wasn't a bitch. In I Wanna Be Adored, both Zoë and Grace give Tristan advice on his dating app profile. In Don't Look Back, Tristan tells Zoë that he's chosen Hunter as his lab partner, leaving Zoë hurt. Tristan tells Zoë that she can be partners with Grace because he knows that she got at least a B in science and Grace agrees, only if she can choose the music to which Zoë agrees. Later, Grace and Zoë are seen studying and Grace tells Zoë that she won't do all her questions for her. Grace then "shocks" Zoë, making Zoë think that it made her smarter. In class later, Zoë finds out that she got an A and points out Grace's "method" of shocking. However, everyone points out that it actually does not work causing Zoë to feel embarrassed. Outside the school Tristan is about to make plans with Zoë when Grace comes by and tells her that Bain is taking some of the class to see the meteor shower and Zoë think's Grace is just going to mock her again. Grace, however, tells her that she's actually really good at science and she shouldn't waste that and she goes. Later at school, Zoë hands Grace her half of her assignment and tells Zoë that Tristan thought Bain was perv-ing on her, but just got her in trouble instead. Grace says that she should just explain herself and that she'll go with her. In Bain's office, Grace and Zoë find information about Gloria on Bain's desk and go to investigate his truck and they find more information about other missing girls. They hid together and are holding hands as Bain drives to his house and they get out and call 911. Grace and Zoë are then seen on a field with Grace teaching Zoë self defense, she jumps on Zoë's back and pins her to the ground until Zoë flips them. Later, while Grace and Zoë are out Miles talks to Zoë while Grace gets them more drinks. He tells her that he thinks Grace is in love with her. Zoë says that Grace isn't gay, even if she was, Grace knows that she isn't. However, Miles tells her that you don't pick who you fall for and Grace hangs onto every word Zoë says. She keeps thinking about this when Grace comes back. The next day, Zoë tells Grace what Miles told her and she denies it. Zoë then asks Grace she knows about 'true love' and she tells her that it feels like when you're on a roller coaster, about to go over the hill, that your heart in in your throat and you're excited, but also terrified. Then, you go over the hill and pure joy till you get to the bottom where all you want is more. Zoë says that her and Miles haven't been friends long and they don't know a lot about each other, Grace counter they haven't either and she knows a lot about her. Zoë says it's different with them and Grace asks if it's because she's a girl and says that maybe Zoë is the one in love with her. Zoë and Grace are walking out of the school and Grace asks if they're going to hang out, but Zoë says that she has other plans. Miles pulls up and she says that she has a hypothesis to test and leaves with him. On Miles' boat, Zoë talks about Miles' relationship with Tristan and Maya and if it was weird with Tristan because he's a guy. Miles tells her that it's about the person, not the gender and tells her that she knows her plan and Zoë looks panicked. Miles tells her that he's not using her to see if he's into guys, because that would be cruel. Zoë hesitantly agree's, looking guilty. Back at Miles' house, Zoë apologizes to Grace, with Grace telling her that they're not meant to be friends. Zoë invites Grace to a party later on with Miles, because he's not that bad of a guy. Grace agree's with the condition that she's able to leave any time she wants. At the party later, Grace, Miles and Zoë are all having a good time until Miles and Zoë start making out. Grace says them kissing is her queue to leave. Zoë tries to stop her but Grace tells her that kissing is a two person sport. Zoë says it doesn't have to be leaving both Miles and Grace disgusted. Grace is angry that Zoë seemed to be trying to set up a threesome for her and her boyfriend. Grace says that is why no one likes Zoë and that is that she uses people. Zoë then calls her a lovesick lesbian, Grace then walks away upset. Back at Miles' house with everyone, Zoë asks Tristan to calls Grace and see if she's okay and he realizes that she liked Grace. Tristan encourages Zoë to call Grace because she can help. When Grace arrives her and Zoë use the science formula they learned in class to figure out where Gloria is by using one of the videos she posted and the CN tower landmark. In science class the next day, everyone is being given medals for helping. While apologizing to Bain, he tells Zoë that appearances can be deceiving and to "go with your gut". At the beach, Miles tells Zoë she has a look in her eye and she tells him that she has something to do. Zoë goes over to Grace on the beach and tells her that she's sorry for what she said but Grace says that they can accept that they're not meant to be friends. Zoë tells Grace she's the most frustrating person she ever met because she makes fun of her, calls her names and sees through the real her, the one she tries so hard to hide and Grace likes her. Grace tells her that other people would too but Zoë tells her that she makes her feel so special and she's scared that if she looses her, she'll never feel that way again. Zoë then kisses Grace, telling her after that she doesn't have to say anything because she's rushed things before and she doesn't want to do it again. She tells her to wait until school comes back in a week and then walks away towards everyone else, with Grace watching her the entire time. Season 15 In #BootyCall, Zoë and Grace are both in attendance at Miles's election pool party. Zoë mentions several unanswered texts she had sent Grace since the end of the summer. Grace, somewhat awkwardly, tells Zoë that she's been preoccupied. Zoë then asks if the two of them are still friends. Smiling, Grace tells her not to be an idiot, implying that the two are on good terms. Grace then leaves her to join Maya by the pool, as a beaming Zoë looks on. In #NoFilter, Zoë and Grace are sitting together in class discussing the TV series "Scandal", which Zoë encourages Grace to watch, despite Grace's refusal. Ms. Grell then introduces a new assignment, the aim of which is to produce an animated short about the students' predictions about what their lives will be like in 15 years. When she instructs everyone to work in pairs, Grace and Zoë playfully tease Zig and Maya's decisions to work together. Zoë then asks Grace if she would like to be her partner. Grace agrees without any hesitation, and goes to the front of the class to pick up an assignment handout from Ms. Grell. In Grace's absence, Tristan prods Zoë about her feelings for Grace. Zoë admits that she's struggling to understand how she feels, and claims that she's happy simply being friends with Grace. Tristan teases Zoë about her obvious crush, and insists that Grace must be attracted to girls based on the way she dresses and carries herself. He tells Zoë to make her feelings known to Grace, but Zoë is reluctant, as she doesn't know if those feelings are reciprocated, and fears losing Grace's friendship if they aren't. Later, the girls are brainstorming ideas for their short with Maya and Zig in the break room. When Zoë begins asking Grace about what she predicts her life will be like in the future, Grace's responses are curt and uncertain. Zoë then begins teasing Grace about her piercings and hair, and the two engage in a playful arm wrestle. Grace then begins coughing, and upon looking at her palm, leaves quickly. Zoë is confused about why Grace left in such a hurry without any explanation. Maya and Zig tell Zoë that Grace is moody and intense, and often takes washroom breaks. Zoë then decides to text Grace to find out if something she said caused Grace to leave the room. Later, Zoë turns up at Grace's house to check up on her. Her mom tells her that Grace isn't home, however when leaving she sees Grace looking out the window and leaves, hurt. At school, Grace comes in to apologize. At first, Zoë is angry, but when Grace starts coughing up blood she offers to call 911. Grace convinces her not to and just asks Zoë to take her home. There, Grace's mom reveals that Grace has cystic fibrosis. Zoë is left in shock and the next day, on the roof, she meets with Grace. There, she tells Grace that she's done research about cystic fibrosis and that she's there for her. She then tells her about possible treatment options, but Grace stops her. Grace tells her that no one talks about how she's not going to live til 35 and that she's got one foot in the grave. Zoë then asks why Grace doesn't just jump since she's got nothing to live for, what's the point of dying then and now? Grace sarcastically says that she's going to now go to med school and spend her life finding a cure for CF. Zoë tells her that she's trying to tell her she's got something to live for. Grace says that everyone in her life has told her to stay positive, but never focus on the fact that she's going to die. Zoë says it's because maybe she won't, Grace tells her it's because she can't handle it. She then tells her about when she was in middle school, she was sick for a month and in the beginning everyone came, but at the end, nothing, because people can't handle it. She tells Zoë this is the reason she doesn't do relationships. She tells her she doesn't expect anyone at the her funeral because no one can deal with death and she thought Zoë was different. At school the next day, Zoë presents their project. She says, statistically, one person will be in prison and that two will be dead and one of those will be Grace, because she is badass. She then shows their video it shows Grace dead and Zoë at her funeral. Classmates are shocked, as is the teacher, but Grace tells Zoë that she doesn't suck as much as other people. In #NotOkay,' '''Zoë is seen at Grace, Maya and Jonah's show, and looking shocked when Maya drops the guys phone in beer. Later, she is hanging out with Grace over a muffin at The Dot and talking about the show. Tristan interrupts them with his situation with Vijay and Grace takes this as her cue to leave. At school, she, Grace and Maya talk about what happened. Zoë says she needs to play nice with the men of showbiz because they control the industry while Grace tells her Maya can handle it. Finally, Zoë is seen at their second show, and cheers Grace's name before they start. In '#NotAllMen, In Zoë's mum's car, Zoë and Grace are texting each other and laughing despite sitting next to each other. They start mucking around with each other and then they arrive at school and get out of the car. Zoë's mum bans Zoë from spending time with Grace and Zoë watches Grace sadly from afar. At school, Grace agrees to go with Zoë to meet her potential dad since Zoë has been acting weird and she wants her friend back. Later, Zoë and Grace sneak onto the set of her potential fathers movie and enter his movie trailer, Grace suggests they steal some of David's DNA so they can do a test but Davis arrives and wants to know what they are doing there and that he's calling security right now. Zoë tells David she thinks he's her father but he tells her there's no way that's true. Zoë apologies and David tells them to leave and they do. On the street, Grace tries to cheer Zoë up but Zoë says she has no one and then admits her mum said that she can't hang out with her and thinks she's all alone in this world. Grace says she's not, Zoë says who do I have?, Grace says me, the girl who just broke into a movie guy's trailer for you, they smile at each other before Zoë kisses Grace, they pull apart and just stare at each other. In '''#ThisCouldBeUsButYouPlayin, Zoë and Grace see each other for the first time after the kiss, and Zoë acts awkwardly, fearing that the kiss could've ended their friendship. Grace tells Zoë not to be sorry. Zig interrupts them and asks is he's hotter than Jonah, and asks them to be honest. He then dismisses this and walks off. Zoë invites Grace to see a movie with her, Grace compromises with watching Netflix. Zoë agrees. Zoë and Grace are at Grace's house, and they try to decide what genre to watch: romance, or documentary, etc. Zoë says something romantic, if that's what Grace wants. Zig interrupts them by walking straight into Grace's room and lounging inbetween the two girls. He complains to them about Maya not returning his texts, and that he's worried about Maya and Jonah sharing a room. Zoë asks if it would be different if was a girl and a girl, and Zig'' says outright that it would be. He tries to make his point by saying: "Well, yeah. You and Grace aren't going to suddenly start making out." Zoë and Grace share a knowing look. Zoë says jokingly that Zig is right, and that Jonah and Maya are probably making out. Zig huffs at them and asks what they're watching. Grace's mom walks in and asks Zig and Zoë to leave, but then asks Zoë if she wants to sleep over. Grace doesn't object. Zoë asks if she should change into her pyjamas in the bedroom and if Grace would watch. Grace walks over and sits on the bed with Zoë, and says that she doesn't want whatever it is they have to ruin their friendship. Zoë says it won't. They kiss and Zoë says they should forget about the pyjamas. They then have sex. The next day, Zoë touches Grace on the shoulder, but Grace shrugs her off. Zoë, mistaking her move for not liking PDA, doesn't mind. Then Grace, to clear things up says that her and Zoë don't and won't work. Zoë is very confused, and Grace reiterates that she isn't gay, and that she just tried it for Zoë. Zoë insists that Grace felt what Zoë felt, but Grace says she didn't like any of it and that she was sorry. Zoë asks Grace to name one guy she has ever liked, and Grace says quietly that she likes Zig. The next day, Zoë tells Grace to check her email because she had sent her the other half of their project. Grace says that it is video file, not the assigned JPEG file. Zoë shrugs and Grace opens the file to see a video of Zig and Zoë making out in the woods. Hurt, Grace looks up at a resentful Zoë and then Maya enters the room. Grace slams her laptop shut and leaves. In '#SorryNotSorry,' '''Maya tells Zoë she can't believe Grace was ever her friend and Zoë replies "I think I took care of that." Season 16 In '#SquadGoals, At School, Grace calls Zoë a "notorious psychopath", and Zoë overhears, telling Grace they can't all be "perfect friends like you Grace." In #TheseAreMyConfessions, Grace and Zig charge Zoë $25 to get into their party, which was more than the other guests. When Grace collapses, Zoë is the one to tell Tiny, Zig, and Maya to take her to the hospital because Grace has serious health issues, though doesn't disclose that Grace has CF. When Maya later tells Grace about what Zoë did, Grace seems surprised. In #OMFG, Zoë is packing the bus for the volleyball game. Grace walks over and asks if she needs help. Zoë rejects and then drops the basket she was carrying. Zoë tells Grace she and Winston are dating. She then asks why Grace is being nice, which she answers, "Because you saved my life." Zoë remembers she was the only one that knew about Grace's CF, and Grace says Maya knows too. Later, Zoë is texting someone and takes a picture of her leg, which has smiley faces cut into it. Grace sees her and asks if she's okay. Zoë starts to walk away to apologize to Winston and Grace sees Zoë's phone, along with the photo she took of her leg. Grace demands to see Zoë's leg and tells her self harm is serious and that it would be better to come out. Zoë then snaps and says, "Why? So some stupid girl can break my heart again?" And then she insists she isn't gay and has a boyfriend, and Grace says not if she pushes him away too. Later, Zoë finds out the bus to the game crashed, and Grace was on it. Zoë starts crying, hoping Grace is okay. Season 17 In #BreakTheInternet, Zoë and Grace have become best friends again over the summer and they shared a hug at some point. At school, Zoë is asking Grace for aproval of her outfit on the first day back/first day of being student body present since Tristan is still in a coma and wants to welcome the new syrian refugee students well. Grace commments that when Tristan wakes up he can give Zoë some tips on.. but Zoë signals to her not to say anothing in front of Goldi and Grace changes tact and says presidental dry cleaning instead. After Goldi leaves, Zoë explains that Goldi dosen't know she is gay and she can't tell just anyone because her mom still dosen't know she's gay, Grace tells Zoë she needs to tell her mom but Zoë thinks she should wait till she leaves to go to college to do that, Grace exclaims it is a terrible idea. In the hallway, Zoë and Grace are greeting the new students. Grace says Degrassi is a safe space apart from her because she's stuffing herself back into the closet, Zoë says she's just not coming out to her mom but she can be out at school, Grace and Zoë brefily fight about this before they get interrupted by a "kiss in" held by the QSA - Queer Straight Alliance. They are not happy about being moved to a converted janiters closet for the pray room and when Vijay accuses Zoë of being a homophobe, Zoë responds by saying she can't be becaue she's gay herself which shocks him. In the student council office, Zoë is telling Grace that whether she tells her mom she is gay or not, her mom will hate her. Grace thinks Zoë should shut her mom out of her life but Zoë says she is the only family she has. Zoë holds a pair of scissors in her hand and Grace asks Zoë if she's thinking about hurting herself again. Goldi comes in and tells them the QSA hasn't given up and Zoë says that she won't make the QSA hide anymore and decides to put the QSA and the new students together and if there is a conflict they will view it and Grace says she should take some of her own advice. Outside the school, Grace excitedly watches Zoë do her speech and praises her when she finishes and they hug. Grace asks if she's still worried this will get back to her mom but Zoë reckons her mom won't believe it till she catches her making out with a girl and she can't find a girl to make out with. Zoë meets Rasha and Grace comments on it. In #ThatFeelingWhen, In the hallway, Zoë asks Grace to switch partners with her but Grace declines, Zoë says she can't stay partners with Rasha because its too hard and Grace owes her, Grace asks for what?, Zoë says for leading me on last year which continues to make me fall for straight girls very much, Grace asks Zoë whats really going on?, Zoë says Goldi said Muslims can't be gay, Grace doesn't think every Muslim could be straight, Zoë says she doesn't know but Winston wants me to ask her out for him, Grace suggests she just talks to Rasha, Zoë says she can't, Grace says she is scared of rejection and that she can either grow a pair and ask the girl she likes out or keep switching lab partners the rest of her life. In #Woke, at Zoë's mum's wedding, Grace is invited by Zoë and is impressed by Zoë's outfit. At the dot, Zoë asks Grace if Rasha will ever forgive her? and tells Grace what happened with her mum and Rasha. Zoë says she has nothing now, no-one, Grace says so now she's nobody?, Zoë laughs, Grace says Zoë can come live with her for as long as she wants and helps Zoë to her feet before putting her arms around her and leading her out the door. In #ImSleep, Zoë is holding Grace's hand as they wait for news on Maya. Grace and Zoë are happy Maya is going to make it. Zoë and Grace hug each other. Rival Relationships *Miles-Zoë Relationship *Zig-Zoë Friendship *Grace-Zig Friendship Quotes * Grace: "My whole life has being people telling me to stay positive, but no one wants to talk about how I'm going to die!" Zoë: "Because maybe you won't!" Grace: "Because people can't handle it." * (Grace to Zoë): “You don’t suck as much as most people.” - #NoFilter * Zoë: "Who do I have?" Grace: "Me." - #NotAllMen * Zoë: "Now I have nothing. No one." Grace: "So, now I'm nobody? I spoke to my mom. You can stay with us for as long as you want. Come on. Let's go home." - #Woke Trivia *They are both friends with Maya Matlin and Zig Novak. *Grace helped Becky discover that Luke and Neil sexually assaulted Zoë. *Their first kiss was in Don't Look Back and their second kiss was in #NotAllMen. *They both were a part of the Degrassi Nudes scandal. *Zoë is the first to find out that Grace has cystic fibrosis. *They have sex for the first time in #ThisCouldBeUsButYouPlayin. *Zoë said she loves Grace. *Grace reveals that she is not gay and tried to be for Zoë. *Zoë had sex with Zig, whom Grace admitted she had feelings for, filmed it and showed it to Grace to try and get revenge on Grace. *It is clear in Season 17 that they have since become best friends again. *Zoë started staying with Grace in [[Woke|'#Woke']] after Zoë's mom kicked her out. Gallery Gracevas.png Zoë and Grace; Summer.jpg Gracezoe.gif Lolagrace.gif Degrassi-1408-grace1-580.jpg Zoë and Grace.jpg Zoe x grace04354.gif Zoe x grace0435.gif Zoe x grace (2).gif Zoe x grace (1).gif Grace-zoe.jpg Zoegrace.png 26n.jpg 7nn.jpg 30mmm.jpg 41nmn.jpg D14_Sept24_SS_726-1.jpg Uiuuiuiuiui.png Thtytytth.png Hthytytyty.png Tyhtyytytyt.png 676u6u67.png Jujjuyj.png Yyhyhyhy.png Ythtytyyt.png Ythtyytythhty.png 5555554tt.png 5t5555.png 656565y6yy656y.png Gggtttttttttttttt.png Y56y65656565.png Y65y6565y65.png Tgrtrtrtr.png Yhhtytytyty.png Tytyyhhytglorialogan.png Uiououiouiuioi8.png Untitled.pnguiuuuu.png Kjkjjkkjkjj.png Iouiuioouuioiu.png Uiuiouiui8888.png Iuuiuijjj.png Ijkjj.png Jkkjkjkkjkjjkh.png Mnnnnn.png 8uiouuuuuio.png Iiouuuiiuui999.png Iui77777.png Kkooookkoko.png Iiii.png Oiiiiio.png 8iuuiiuiuiuj.png 89iiuiuuiiu.png 8iiiiuiuiuui.png Iijijij99999.png 7666uhyu.png 5ttttt.png 99ii.png 6667.png Tttt5g.png 9999ik.png 78uuyiyiuyyiu.png Yas.png Thtytytth.png Hthytytyty.png Jujjuyj.png Yyhyhyhy.png Yas2.png 11888545 1034868106523883 8375804801443004962 o.jpg 11872160 1034867849857242 2384109961313667445 o.jpg CQrwRl4UwAA63I2.jpg large.jpg 1425-28.mp41631.jpg iuuiiuiuiu.png 989898.png Ladies of next class.jpg tumblr_nshyqsL5kR1u87mpdo1_540.jpg tumblr_nskpealcjs1ubk1kso9_1280.jpg tumblr_nttwq5Tuzl1tsvrs3o2_540.png tumblr_nskpealcjs1ubk1kso5_1280.jpg tumblr_nskpealcjs1ubk1kso6_1280.jpg tumblr_nshrqfibNw1rzn44ho1_540.jpg tumblr_ntwvapp4xr1s5zx89o1_540.jpg tumblr_nsrr0ueL991rqi7igo1_r1_500.png tumblr_nsruk30jnV1rqi7igo1_r1_500.png tumblr_nsruk30jnV1rqi7igo2_r1_500.png tumblr_ntaqjvUgil1rqi7igo1_500.png tumblr_nsvveglnfn1taxcuuo1_500.png tumblr_ntx31oMg681s5zx89o1_540.jpg 89yuyuyuyu.png 8887uyjjy.png 8iuyuiuiyyu.png 87iuuiiuiu.png 87iuyuyui.png 89iuuiuiuid.png Tytytut.png 65y65656hgg.png U6uyjuyuuy.png 76u676767h.png 56y65y65y.png Yy6556.png 65656565y.png 6y65y65t.jpg 56y6y65y65.png Y666565.png Hgghgggh.png Rgtrrtgrtrtr.png 55t55t5t.png Fefrrr.png Ttggttggt.png Yyyy66y6.png 6y6y6yy6r.png 666y6y6y.png 6y66565y.png 66y5y65y65.png 666565yy.png Tggttgt.png T5tt5t5t5.png 5t555tt.png 5555445.png 665666.png 6y6y665665.png Y6y66y6y6y.png 555tttt.png 6y6y65656yy.png 66y66.png 454ttt.png 444445ttt.png T5545444.png 65y65y56y65.png dncs2still5152416.jpg IMG 6173.PNG IMG 6166.JPG IMG 6174.PNG normal_dnctcbubyp-degrassisource-0159.JPG normal_dnctcbubyp-degrassisource-0158.JPG normal_dnctcbubyp-degrassisource-0157.JPG normal_dnctcbubyp-degrassisource-0156.JPG Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Season 14 Category:Season 15 Category:Season 16 Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Conflicts Category:Season 17